Winx Club (2004)
'Italian/Original' 'Main Cast' *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom English Voice Cast (4kids Entertainment;2004-07) 'Main Cast' *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Vasthy Mompoint as Layla (season 1-2) *Christina Rodriguez as Layla (season 3) *Caren Manuel as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Adams as Stella (some episodes) *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Dani Schaffel as Tecna (season 1-2) *Rebecca Soler as Tecna (season 2) Supporting Characters 'Minor Cast' *Rachael Lillis as Headmistress Faragonda, Ediltrude, Vanessa (3x09), Priscilla, Pixie (2x20), Amaryl, Lucy, Ninfea, DuFour & Barbatea *Su Meredith as Griselda *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Marc Diraison as Helia *Kerrie Williams as Francine & Amore *Mike Sinterniklaas as Riven *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Sean Schemmel.as Baltor *Andi Whaley as Lockette *J Griffith - Darkar *Megan Memory as Chatta *Caren Manuel as Darcy * *Lisa Ortiz as Matlin, Digit, Katty, Mitzi and Icy *Veronica Taylor as Princess Diaspro, Zarathustra & Alice *Kacy Rogers as Vanessa *Bella Hudson as Piff, Maia, Daphne, Liss and Yakobetta *Priscilla Everett as Princess Amentia *Meghan McKraken as Chimera English Voice Cast (Cinélume;2007-09) 'Main Cast' *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom (season 1-3) *Angela Gallupo as Bloom (season 4) *Lucinda Davis as Layla *Holly Gauthier-Franke as Flora *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Sarah McCullough as Musa (season 1-3) *Anik Matern as Musa (seasons 3-4) *Lezlie Karls as Tecna (seasons 1-2) *Jodie Resther as Tecna (seasons 2-4) 'Supporting characters' *Lezlie Karls as Daphne *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Martin Watier as Helia *Susan Glover - Griselda & Nebula (season 4) *Sarah McCullough as Stormy (season 1-3) *Anik Matern as Stormy (season 3) & Matlin *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Lockette *Liz MacRae as Tune *Sara Camacho as Roxy *Thor Brishopric as Anagan *Terrence Scammel as Ogron *Todd Fennell as Nabu *Lucinda Davis as Digit *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Mary Smith as Amore *Mark Camacho as Gantlos *Danny Brochu as Sky English Voice Cast (Nickelodeon;2011-14) 'Main Cast' *Kari Wahlgren as Narrator *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Amy Gross as Stella *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna 'Supporting Characters' *Hynden Walch as Amore (Seasons 3-4), Lockette (Seasons 3-4), Amarea, *Molly C. Quinn as Lockette (Season 6) *Amy Gross as Caramel, Flora's Guardian of Sirenix & Mermaid Guardian (Season 3) *Grey DeLisle as Headmistress Griffin, Queen Marion (Season 6), Couple at the Party (6x06), Zulema, Belladona, Queen Niobe (Season 3-5), Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix & Nebula (Season 6), *Alejandra Reynoso as Mermaid Guardian (Season 3), Chatta (Season 6) *Lara Jill Miller as Chatta (Seasons 3-4), A more (Seasons 3-4), Jolly (Seasons 3-4) *Kari Wahlgren as Jolly (Season 6), Queen Luna (6x14), Mermaid Guardian (Season 3), Mermaid Guard (5x26), Headmistress Faragonda ,Shimmering Shells (5x07), Purple-haired witch (6x04), Concorda, Diletta, Jade, Calavera Villagers (6x15), Vampire Girl (6x11-12), Sirenix Book, Plants (6x11), Rachel, Talking Plant, Talassia & Sage *Jessica DiCicco as Miele, Lorie (6x10), Evy, Selina, Lucy, Dana, Zing & Fairy Students (6x14) *Morgan Decker as Amore (Season 6), Lemmy *Lilliana Mumy as Roxy *Larisa Oleynik as Icy/Snow Queen, Daphne, Marion, Old Mermaid (322), Girls in Gardenia (611) & Fairy students (614) *Jennifer Hale as Galatea, Barbatea, Ginger and Sally *Romi Dames as Cherie, Trista & Phylla *Jennifer Cody as Darcy/Ariadne, Morgana, Lazuli, Vera, Ballet Teacher, Magnethia & Villagers of Calavera (6x15) *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy/Bride of Frankenstein, Alice (Season 6), Trista, Veronique, Niobe, Wise Woman, Guardian mermaid (S3), Pixie (6x02), Fairy (6x05), Vampire girl (6x11-12) & Girls in Gardenia (6x11) English Voice Cast (DuArt Film and Video;2015-present) 'Main Cast' * Haven Paschall as Bloom * Eileen Stevens as Flora * Jessica Paquet as Stella * Alysha Deslorieux as Aisha * Kate Bristol as Musa * Saskia Maarleveld as Tecna * Suzy Myers as Roxy 'Supporting Characters' * Eileen Stevens as Kalshara, Little Girl with headband (ep176), Purple-haired girl (ep169) and Francine (ep181) * Jason Griffith as Rhodos * Saskia Maarleveld as Stormy * Billy Bob Thompson - Sky, Biff, Faragonda's Digmole * Marc Thompson - Brafilius * Michael Liscio Jr. - Helia * Abe Goldfarb - Orlando * Haven Paschall as Darcy and Kiko * Kate Bristol as Shiny * Jake Paque as Brandon * Alysha Deslorieux as Francine (ep180) * Kathryn Cahill as Mavilla * Wayne Grayson as Timmy * Erica Schroeder as Daphne, Icy, Critty, Sqounk, Faragonda and Young Faragonda * Henry F. Benjamin as Amarok * Lisa Ortiz as Cherie, Lucilly, Light-blue haired fairy (ep158), Chloe, Girl with yellow (ep169), Yellow-haired fairy (ep158) and Young Grosella * Suzy Myers as Blond-haired fairy (ep158) * Jessica Paquet as Green-haired fairy (ep158) 'French Voice Cast' 'Main Cast' *Carole Baillen as Bloom *Mélanie Dermont as Musa 'Latin Spanish Cast' 'Main Cast' *Melanie Henríquez as Bloom (seasons 1-6), *Mariangny Álvarez as Bloom (season 7-present), Kanika (season 6) *Gabriela Belén as Mei-Li *Yasmil López as Tecna *Rocío Mallo as Roxy *Lidia Aboutt as Aisha (seasons 2-4) *Judith Noguera as Aisha (seasons 5-6) *Yojeved Meyer as Aisha (season 7-present) *Anabella Silva as Musa (seasons 1-2) *Yaraiví Alcedo as Musa (season 3) *María José Estévez as Musa (seasons 4-6) *Mayela Pérez as Musa (season 7) *Navid Cabrera as Musa (season 8-present) *Rebeca Aponte as Flora (seasons 1-4) *Ivanna Ochoa as Flora (seasons 5-7) *Kelly Viloria as Flora (season 7-present) 'Supporting Characters' *Judith Noguera as Cara (ep149-150), Cherie (ep137-144) *Melanie Henríquez as Headmistress Griffin, Chatta (season 6), Piff (season 6), Caramel (season 6), Lockette (ep64), Amore (eps 64 and 66), Mom (ep61), Sonna (season 5), Tharma (season 3) Athena (ep36), Nebula (eps95-104), Talssia (ep77), Tune (ep69), Lucy (ep77), Jolly (ep49), Tressa (ep77), Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix (ep129), Livy (eps 31 and 72), Nabu's Mother, Musa (some episodes), Dark Bloom (season 2) & Kalia (ep77) *María José Estévez as Lockette (season 3-4) *Sixnalie Villalba as Lockette (season 7) *Kelly Viloria as Chatta, Alyssa, Purple-haired girl (ep169), Digmoles (ep160) *Carmen Lugo as Maia, Shiny & Magnethia *Lileana Chacón as Darcy, Diana (season 4), Illiris (season 5), Amore (ep32), Flora's Guardian of Sirenix (seasons 5-6) , Amazon Fairy, Green Ethereal Fairy (eps91 and 101), Tune (ep32), Messenger from Solaria (ep53), Darma (ep93), Woman on TV (ep92), Arctic Fairy, Shilly (ep41), Athena (ep52), Ninfea (ep91), Kevin's Mother (ep32), Yellow-haired girl (ep169), Caramel (season 7) *Mariangny Álvarez as Amore (ep162, 1 part), Kanika (ep154) *Mayela Pérez Ferrer - Selina (season 6), Witch (eps134-135), Princess Tressa (season 5, eps122-130) *Rocío Mallo as Nebula, Headmistress Griffin (season 6) *Maythe Guedes as Stormy, Kimmy (ep28), Kiko (ep10), Girl in Magix (ep75) , Girl at Alfea (ep29), Amazon Fairy (season 4), Lolina (ep29), Arctic Fairy (season 4) *Leisha Medina as Icy (season 5-present), Macy (season 5), Trista (ep56), Desiryee (season 5) *Judith Noguera as Clarice (ep113), Alice (ep107) European Spanish voices COMING SOON Finnish voices ' Main Cast ' *Kati Solehmainen as Bloom (seasons 1-4) *Reetta Korhonen as Bloom (season 5-) *Aksa Korttila as Flora (seasons 1-3) *Henni-Liisa Stam as Flora (seasons 3-5) *Saara Lehtonen as Flora (season 6-) *Saara Ruokonen as Stella (seasons 1-2) *Susanna Karvinen as Stella (season 3-) *Elise Langenoja as Layla (season 2) *Tiimari Mikkola as Layla (season 3-) *[Mäenpää as Musa (seasons 1-4) *Saara Aalto as Musa (season 5-) *Hanna-Maija Nikander as Tecna (seasons 1-4) *Raili Raitala as Tecna (season 5-) *Taru Tikkanen as Roxy (season 4-) Supporting Cast *Elise Langenoja as Stormy (season 3) & Diaspro (season 1-2), Amore (seasons 3, 6-), Tune (season 3) *Susa Saukko as Diaspro (season 3), Daphne (season 3,5) & Darcy (season 3) *Mirjami Heikkinen as Diaspro (season 5), Icy (season 3-), Digit (season 3) *Raili Raitala as Darcy (season 5-) *Pauliina Virta as Icy (seasons 1-2) & Digit (season 2) *Katja Aakkula as Headmistress Griffin's (season 5-6) & Stormy (season 5-) *Taru Tikkanen as Lockette (season 6-), Caramel (season 6-) *Tiimari Mikkola as Cherie (season 6-) *Saara Lehtonen as Chatta (season 6-) Russian voices CTC ' Main Cast ' *Larisa Nekipelova as Bloom *Iva Slonitsyna as Flora *Ekaterina Semenova as Stella and Roxy (season 7) *Jana Belanovskaya as Tecna (season 1-5), Layla (season 2-5) *Maria Ovchinnikiva as Layla (season 3), Tecna (season 3), Roxy (seasons 4-6) & Musa (seasons 4-6) *Julia Cherkasova as Tecna and Layla (season 6) *Ramilia Iskander as Musa (seasons 1-2), *Dar'ya Frolova as Musa (season 3) ' Nickelodeon ' ' Main Cast ' *Yekaterina Butskaya as Bloom (Season 3-5) *Anna Syrbu as Bloom (Season 6) *Inna Belikova as Flora *Natal'ya Valevskaya as Layla *Alina Protsenko as Musa *Yekaterina Braykovskaya as Roxy *Marina Loktionova as Stella Czech voices TV Prima (season 1) *Klára Jandová as Bloom *Terezie Taberyová as Flora *Jana Mařasová as Stella *Jolana Smyčková as Musa *Lucie Vondráčková as Tecna TV Barrandov seasons 1-4 *Klára Jandová as Bloom *Terezie Taberyová as Flora *Jana Mařasová as Stella *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Klára Sedláčková–Oltová as Layla *Lucie Vondráčková as Tecna *René Slováčková as Darcy *Klára Vodenková as Stormy season 7 *Terezie Taberyová as Bloom *Rosita Erbanová as Roxy *Regina Řandová as Faragonda *Kateřina Peřinová as Aisha *Eliška Burkert-Nezvalová as Flora *Jolana Smyčková as Stella *René Slováčková as Kalshara *Martina Kechnerová as Mavilla *Pavlína Kostková-Dytrtová as Tecna Norwegian voices Main Cast *Siri Nilsen as Bloom (season 1-4) *Hanne Dancke Arnesen as Bloom (season 5-) *Lisbeth Skogstrand as Musa *Suzanne Paalgard as Flora *Marit Synnøve Berg as Layla *Malin Pettersen as Tecna *Cecilie Mellum as Stella *Tine Skjold as Roxy Recurring cast *Marit Synnøve Berg as Lockette